<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the idiots in love by imnotanironwall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589879">the idiots in love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall'>imnotanironwall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Time Skip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotanironwall/pseuds/imnotanironwall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Yahaba is an idiot and a coward, but Kyoutani will have him all the same.</p>
</blockquote>or, Yahaba worries when Kyoutani doesn't show up to their bi-weekly diner.
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kyouhaba Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the idiots in love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kyoutani has come down with a cold, or maybe he has a hangover. Perhaps he overworked himself in preparation for his upcoming matches, or he hurt himself and didn't want Yahaba to know. Worst-case scenario, he got into an accident and can’t contact him, his phone broken or lost, because Yahaba refuses to even think the man is avoiding him. He wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>show up to their bi-weekly dinner without contacting him first, so something must have happened. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something must have happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour past their scheduled meeting time, he finally takes his eyes off Kyoutani’s contact information and gets up to pay for his drink. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Something must have happened</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heads for Kyoutani’s place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knows the way better than he likes to admit. The badly lit streets are familiar, the quiet flicker of lampposts his only company as he passes through the old and small paved alleys that will get him to Kyoutani’s home faster than the newer concreted roads. He meets no one, not even a cat. It’s oddly silent for the late fall and a chill runs down his spine. He ends up power-walking the rest of the way, though he wouldn’t tell a soul the ominous atmosphere made him so uneasy. He has too much pride, still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The house is dark when he rounds the corner and for a second he really fears something happened to Kyoutani while he was on his way to the restaurant. But as he pushes the gate open, a small furry friend rushes over to greet him -- and Yahaba knows, then, that Kyoutani must be home. The man would never let his dog out in the front yard while he was away. Following the small dog around the garden, he slips through the back door that is never locked when the man is home. Absolutely idiotic and dangerous, in Yahaba’s opinion, but let’s not go down this road once again. He’s had enough of the deep frown and the door closing in his face every time he raised the issue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he makes his way into the house, Yahaba immediately picks up on the muted sound of the TV and the small ray of light filtering under the door that leads to the corridor. There’s no sign of the man anywhere until he switches the light on in the living room, where the TV plays a volleyball match between teams Yahaba doesn’t immediately recognize. Kyoutani sits under the kotatsu, his eyes never leaving the players moving on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘phone fell and broke,” he says, voice quieter than usual, as he reaches for a tissue in the almost-empty box in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could have been a burglar.” Yahaba mentally slaps himself, as the relief that floods his body and mind unties his tongue and the first thing that comes to mind is the very thing he willed himself to avoid -- in vain, very clearly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s nothing worth stealing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’t know that if I was--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yahaba.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stops, words lost on his tongue when he feels fingers brushing against his hand, prompting him to sit down. He sits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani has a cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani broke his phone because he is clumsy and has always been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba is an idiot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you eaten yet,” the idiot eventually asks when the warmth of Kyoutani’s thigh pressed against his becomes too much and he can’t bear to face his feelings right about now, his tongue is untied and the words might escape him if he doesn’t flee this very second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoutani shakes his head no because he wouldn’t have eaten without Yahaba, he isn’t such an ass. Yahaba knows very well but decided to ask anyway. He also knows Kyoutani has everything out and ready to be made into a fine diner in the kitchen, for whenever Yahaba decides he cannot take their closeness anymore and instead flee into the kitchen to nurse Kyoutani back to health, never saying out loud that they’re playing house and delaying the inevitable, they both know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they both know,</span>
  </em>
  <span> but Yahaba is a coward and Kyoutani can’t find the words. He has never been one for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he weren’t sick he would kiss the worry off of Yahaba’s face. Maybe he is a bit of a coward himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay,” he says for the first time in all the times they have been in this situation. They’ve graduated and established their careers and found their places in the world and Yahaba still crosses the entire city just to run with Kyoutani every Sunday morning, 7 AM sharp. And Kyoutani doesn’t know if he meant for Yahaba to stay just for a minute or forever, even though this is closer to his work and would save him on commute and sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba stays, for just a minute and maybe forever. Their fingers find each other under the kotatsu and the warmth that spread through Yahaba’s body as their palm connects isn’t as strange as he always imagined it to be. It’s comforting and welcoming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The match on TV comes to a close as a younger Kyoutani spike the winning point for his team and Yahaba hears a younger version of himself screams in the distance because he never ever missed a single match. The camera zooms in on Kyoutani’s smile as he turns toward the public, toward </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yahaba</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and his eyes speak of unending affection words are too few to express.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And even though Kyoutani has a cold, and he isn’t lost in the adrenaline of victory at this moment, his eyes speak of the same love he did that day and every other day after, and he knows Yahaba will look at him with the same adoration he has always directed toward the man, unknowing of his feelings for so long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yahaba is an idiot and a coward, but Kyoutani will have him all the same. For the first time now and forever after.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for #kyouhabaweek2020, Day 2 "Post-Timeskip". I haven't written anything Haikyuu in forever -especially these two- so hopefully, the story was enjoyable! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.</p><p>you can find me on <a href="https://twitter.com/imnotanironwall">twitter</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>